Capitol Gurls
by NessaMei
Summary: Melody and Harmony Green are twins, but that doesn't mean that they are completely alike. Watch as the twins observe the 74th Hunger Games and decide who's side they are really on. Please review!
1. Out of a Bolt of Aqua

**If you have read some of my other stories, you know that I already have too many but I'm bored and I promise that this story will be good.**

"Hurry up, Harmony!"

Sigh. That must have been my older twin sister, Melody.

Even though we are twins, we are not alike at all.

Melody has dyed platinum blonde hair with deep red highlights and surgically altered green eyes. She is the most popuar 14 year old in the Capitol. she is the only reason why I have friends. A bunch of people try to gain my trust so I can introduce them to Melody Green, the muse.

On the other hand, I have frizzy and dull brown hair and natural baby blue eyes.

Nothing spectacular, stunning, or fake.

My only true friend in this world is Henna Tilling.

She originally wanted to use me like all the others, but she realized that Melody is only some dumb material girl, and that I am worth it.

Since I have absolutely no sense of style and Melody expects me to dress up nice everyday, Henna comes to my house every morning to help pick out my clothes and do my hair.

Since Henna's mom is a stylist for District 12 in the Hunger Games (her name is Portia, I think), Henna has extreme talent.

Today was no exception.

"Oh my gosh, Harmony, how could you still be sleeping!?" Henna is always there for me, even when I oversleep.

"Today is the 74th Hunger Games Chariots! Wake up!"

Henna was dressed in a purple flowing blouse that accented her purple-tinged skin with black dress pants.

"Your sis decided to wear aqua today and expects you to match."

"I am NOT wearing a super short dress!" I argued.

"Chill, she only said color, not design."

Henna's expert hand flowed over the dresses and silk in my wardrobe.

She picked out a turquoise shirt and a bolt of aqua silk. While I got up and brushed my teeth, she went to work.

As I got ready, I saw what Henna's hands made. A flowing skirt that resembled the flowing waters of rivers.

She held it out for me to see and I gingerly took it from her hands. As I put it on and felt the soft fabric against my skin, I whispered, "Thank you."

Henna broke the tension and grinned. "Anything for my best friend" she said and we walked hand in hand towards the chariots.


	2. Divine Jealousy

**Here is the next chapter told by Melody!**

"Ew, what is that supposed to be?"

In order to keep my status, I need to be seen as higher than the rest. Even if their outfit is better than mine.

All my friends, Janessalyn, Rondi, Jordan, and Lyna nodded in agreement though I could tell that they looked Harmony's clothes with awe.

I can tell Henna made it for her. Only a stylist's child would be able to create those subtle, yet popping designs.

I needed to find some criticism to put her down... at the Chariots, everyone would look at her outfit instead of mine!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Harmony, darling." I gave her a sweet, yet bitter smile. "You are wearing the wrong shade of aqua. See? Your skirt is bluer than my dress."

I twirled around and some boys passing by slowed down to watch. When I turned around to face them, they turned red and hurried off.

"But Melody," Rondi said. "Harmony is still wearing aqua, same shade or not. Besides, why does she have to wear aqua anyway?"

Ah, silly Rondi. As my face turned red with anger and humiliation, I smiled at her.

"Rondi Jamison. You are no longer my friend and you may never be within 50 paces of me or else there shall be consequences. Understand?"

Rondi tried to hide her tears as she ran off. I turned to some of my remaining friends and they shuddered. That would teach them to respect me.

To avoid further resentment, I quickly grabbed Lyna by the arm and said, "Come. Let's go enjoy the Chariots, no?"

At the Chariots, my friends and I took our seats. Harmony and Henna sat exactly two rows in front of me. Ah, just as I instructed her to.

I then bought some sweets, and the chariots started coming out.

District 1 looked fabulous. Their fuscia and feathery outfits made a statement. District 2 was dressed like gladiators. As the time went by, district after district came and showed off their trade. I was about to fall asleep as District 12 came out...

Then I saw the fire. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark looked stunning.

They were on fire and everyone cheered.

I need to remind myself to as Henna's mother to make me some clothes...


	3. Don't Make Melody Mad

**this chapter is told by Harmony. Now you will see Melody's true cruelty.**

OMG.

The District 12 tributes just got set on fire.

I was panicking like a little puppy until Henna told me her mom's little trick.

Wow, that was truly amazing. In all my years, I have never seen a costume like that.

After the Chariots, I had to go with Melody and her friends to eat ice cream.

I said goodnight to Henna and set of to go find my sister.

She was waiting for me in the Ice Cream Shoppe.

"What took you so long, Harmony? We already ordered, it's your turn."

"Umm" I didn't know which flavor to choose. There are so many...

"Hurry up, Harmony!" Mel screeched.

"I would like two scoops of chocolate strawberry flavor in a cup, please."

The waitress smiled at me. Almost no one in the Capitol says please and thank you anymore, especially to Avox servants.

Well, at least I think she was an Avox based on the way she had trouble swallowing and didn't talk.

After we each got our ice creams, we walked around the main plaza.

It was nice and cool and Melody and her friends seemed to be in a deep conversation about their favorite crushes.

They didn't seem to look where they were going and they bumped into Rondi who was innocently tying her shoe.

"Rondi, Rondi, Rondi. Fancy seeing you here, after I banished you, and now you try to trip me..."

"Melody! That wasn't the case! I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Please-"

"Silence! I never go back on my word, so you must be punished. Jordan, take her to the Peacekeepers!"

"No! Please, no!"

You might wonder what's going on. See, my father is Head Peacekeeper in the Capitol, so he has the power in here. He spoils Mel and I, so he does us favors whenever we want.

The "punishment" Melody was talking about was turning sweet, ignorant Rondi into an Avox.

"Please! Nooo! N-"

That would be the last sentence Rondi said.

* * *

**Like it?**

**If so, REVIEW!**

**Peace out!**


	4. Jelly With A Passion

After the Rondi incident, I went back home.

Torturing people I don't like is very tiring, you know?

I took off my aqua dress, put on pink silk pjs, and went to Harmony's room.

I checked on her and she was sleeping very soundly.

I turned to her wardrobe and saw the aqua silk skirt. Out of my anger, I grabbed it and took it to my room.

I then reipped it to shreds and burned it in my fireplace.

That was the only way I could sleep soundly.

...

The next morning I tuned into the TV. It was a recap of the Reapings. As always, District 1 had a bunch of volunteers, but kids named Glimmer and Marvel were selected. I watched the entire thing until District 12. That was a total drama. I am sooo jealous of Katniss! She is the star of the Games... I hate it. People are going to start talking about her more than ME! I guess I will sponsor the tribute that hates her the most...

* * *

**I have gotten many reviews concerning Melody and just enjoying her evil power. I meant to show how the Green twins are so unalike in both appearance and personality.**

**thanks for all the feedback!**

**~NessaMei**


	5. Breathtaking Beauty

After the Rondi incident, I went back home.

Torturing people I don't like is very tiring, you know?

I took off my aqua dress, put on pink silk pjs, and went to Harmony's room.

I checked on her and she was sleeping very soundly.

I turned to her wardrobe and saw the aqua silk skirt. Out of my anger, I grabbed it and took it to my room.

I then reipped it to shreds and burned it in my fireplace.

That was the only way I could sleep soundly.

...

The next morning I tuned into the TV. It was a recap of the Reapings. As always, District 1 had a bunch of volunteers, but kids named Glimmer and Marvel were selected. I watched the entire thing until District 12. That was a total drama. I am sooo jealous of Katniss! She is the star of the Games... I hate it. People are going to start talking about her more than ME! I guess I will sponsor the tribute that hates her the most...

* * *

**I have gotten many reviews concerning Melody and just enjoying her evil power. I meant to show how the Green twins are so unalike in both appearance and personality.**

**thanks for all the feedback!**

**~NessaMei**


	6. Friends Or Not

I love my outfit.

It is sure to win back all the talk about Harmony's outfit.

I am wearing a costume similar to that of District 1 with the fuscia feathers all over the place.

I even look a bit like Glimmer, the District 1 tribute, so it fits.

Janessalyn is wearing District 2, a gladiator outfit. It matches her fiery personality, but not her freckles. I was sure to point that out to her.

Jordan had District 5. She wore a blue dress and a red wig to match the tribute's hair.

Lyna was big on princesses so she dressed as the tribute from 11. It was a sky blue pompous princess dress with a little tiara.

My group and I were so fashionable, no one could get in our way.

Then, Harmony came.

She was District 12. The flames on her outfit were as fiery as my anger at that moment.

There was no way Henna could have mmade that intricate outfit in such a short time...

Unless it was Katniss Everdeen's ORIGINAL outfit.

I looked over at my friends and they were mesmerized by the sight.

Then I made my decision: I would befriend Henna Tilling, daughter of Portia.


	7. New Best Friend

As I was nearing the group, I saw everyone's face have a twinge of jealousy with admiration.

Well, everyone except Melody who was just jealous. Her face immediately changed from raged to sweet when we neared.

"Henna, darling." She said. "Why aren't you in costume? I thought all my friends would be dressed up today."

Henna's face was as shocked as mine. What was Mel talking about?

Mel has ignored Henna and vice versa since Melody has rejected her as a friend three years ago.

Why was she getting friendly on her now?

"Umm, I didn't know I was allowed to..." Henna stuttered.

"Oh, well. Come on." Mel said as she linked arms with my best friend. "We better get going to school now."


	8. BIFFLES and A Party

So far, my plan seems to be working.

Henna seems completely within my embrace.

I listened to her with false emotion and speak to her with false intentions and yet she doesn't seem to notice.

Perfect.

When Henna started talking about her mother, I took that as a chance to step in.

"Henna, darling."

"Hmmm?"

"I am having a tribute party (as always) for only my CLOSEST friends. I would like you to come. But our costumes are nott as good looking as the ones you are able to make, so could you please make costumes for each District?"

"Uhh," Henna had a look of pleasure and wanting in her eyes.

"Of course I will do it! When is the party?" She said eagerly.

"Oh, I don't know yet... I will let you know when the time comes."

I bet now you are thinking that I will not keep my promise and blah blah blah.

But I WILL. I will tell her when the party is, AFTER it happens, see?

Ok, anyway, when we got to school, I went directly to homeroom since thats where all my friends and I hang out until the bell rings.

Harmony didn't come with me, but instead tried to take Henna away to their own homeroom.

"Oh no she didn't." I muttered under my breath. "Henna, don't you know that my friends and I hang out in MY homeroom before the bell rings?"

Harmony whispered something into Henna's ear for a bit, and Henna wore a frown. Then she shook it of and went trotting after me.

I love being powerful.


	9. The Talk Of Town

**Sorry I haven't updated in the last few days... School stuff. Anyway, this and the next chapter will be about the partay! :)**

* * *

Henna Tilling looked beauiful.  
She was dressed for Melody's party. District 11's pretty sky blue dress was worn by Henna. She gave Mel the costumes days ago to distribute them to her friends. Henna made sure he makeup wasn't smudged before going to Melody's house.

Harmony hated her outfit.  
Disrtrict 1 did NOT suit her!  
The pink fluff made her sneeze!  
But, Melody insisted. Henna came over early to help Harmony with her makeup. Swirls of pink blush here and there, glittery eyeliner, and even contact lenses to make her eyes appear pinkish!  
Harmony thought this was too exaggerated. Even so, Harmony put up with it because Henna was going to be there!  
When the time came, Henna and Harmony walked into the party together.

Melody was feeling giddy.  
She was dressed in the hottest outfit of the season!  
Everyone LOVED her costume! She was District 12 and that meant that her black jumpsuit lot up with fake fire!  
The party was going good. Music was playing, the guests were socializing, and the food must have been good, since each guest had vomited at least 2 times!  
The best part was that Harmony was invisible. In her pink fluffy costume, she looked like a random puff of pink. Nothing compared to a flaming suit, really.

Melody was sure everyone at school will be talking about her.


	10. Comfortable Doom

**Remember: I Love Reviews! Also, expect an update around once a week.**

* * *

Dancing time.

In order to celebrate that the Hunger Games have been going on so long, Melody chose some ancient music in an attempt to make it popular again.

The first song was Gangnam Style in which the guests had a lot of fun attempting the simple, yet awkward dance.

Next was Baby by Justin Beiber. Melody danced for a few seconds before she noticed that her guests were covering their ears and flailng their arms in agony. They had no taste.  
She quickly swithed the music over to the Electric Slide. They guests loved moving their hips to that one.

And so the night went on, and all the guests had fun... well, all except for Harmony as she watched Mel pull Henna closer into her embrace. Harmony wasn't afraid of losing Henna. No, Henna was faithful to Harmony. She was afraid of Henna being influenced by Melody, the typical, popular, gossipy, Capitol Girl.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harmony had overslept.

"Sister, darling," Mel then said with anger and false patience in her voice. "WHY ARE YOU INTERRUPTING MY BEAUTY SLEEP?" Now she screamed.

Henna had failed to wake Harmony up. Now, both sisters would be late for a recap of the reapings, chariots, and a special sneak peak of the training center. The viewing was pre-paid and nonrefundable!

Melody quickly ironed her hair, showered, and looked glamourous in no time. On the other hand, Harmony had a lot mor trouble.

Without Henna's help, Harmony was screwed.

...

Where was everybody?

Henna was dressed in a pea green jogging suit. She was at the entrance of the theatre waiting for the twins to arrive. They did so 30 minutes later.

"Hey Melody! Oh, you too Harmony. What took you guys so long? I've been waiting, like, forever. You guys too slow?" She asked with Melody's false sympathy. If Melody hadn't been with Harmony, she would have been boiling with rage. Sadly, Mel was there and was ready to explode.

Melody quickly masked her anger with bitter sweetness, and led the rest of them inside.

When the film began, Melody said, "Henna, sweetie. Coould you please accompany me to the bathroom? My makeup is wearing off." As Mel and Henna left, Harmony got a strange feeling. Henna was getting TOO comfortable with Melody which meant...

Oh no!

Harmony rushed to the girls bathroom only to find no one in there. She went back to the theatre and no sign of them was found. Then, Harmony checked the parking lot and found a piece of cloth from Henna's jumpsuit.


	11. The Obvious Option

"Where am I?"

Henna was confused. She just remembered being knocked out and now she was tied up in Melody's room. How was this possible?

"I bet you are wondering why you are her." The familiar voice filled the room. "Do you know?"

"Ummm..." Henna was really clueless.

"NO ONE EVER stands up to me. You were to prideful. You acted too popular. You acted like ME. NO ONE does that. That is why I brought you here: to clarify that."

Realization hit Henna as hard as an asteroid hiting the earth. She realized how bad she messed up and how she may never see the light of day again. Speechless, tears filled the young teen's eyes.

"Luckily, I am very generous." Mel continued talking. "I offer you a choice: either suffer the consiquences, or be MY personal stylist instead of Harmony's. Oh, and if you choose the second option, none of this gets out."

Henna chose the obvious choice.

...

"Henna, where were you last night?" Harmony was scared.

"Chill girl, I just had a family emergency."

Harmony was skeptical, but allowed her to carry on. Henna quickly picked out some jeans and a frilly shirt for Harmony to wear and said, "Here. With that, use eyeliner subtly and no mascara. Pink eyeshadow, hold the blush. Oh, and remember to use lipgloss!" Then, Henna disappeared into Melidy's room.

Harmony saw Henna frivolously sewing up a new jacket that matched Mel's highlights while looking through Mel's makeup kit. Harmony was curious. It wasn't that she was jealous, she just wanted to know what was going on.


	12. Help!

As uou know, I have not updated for at least a week. This may seem like the average, but some of you know that I update much faster than that. If you wish me to update faster, please provide me with inspiration. I have no idea how to continue this...

Peace out!


	13. A Great Opportunity

**This chapter is short, but it is necessary. The follow-up will be much longer.**

* * *

Henna was depressed. It has been days since Henna started serving Melody instead of her best friend. Harmony began to accept that Henna now followed her sister and there was nothing she could do about it.  
One thing that kept Henna going was her passion for styling. She was getting so good, that Cinna has made her an offer she couldn't resist.

"Henna, dear, I am so glad you came." Cinna was being as kind as usual. "Did you come up with a design yet?"

Cinna had asked Henna to design Katniss' interview dress.

"Yes, indeed I have."

"Okay, let us take a look. Ooh, I like what you did with the gems. The shades are good as well... I think the design is great! Let us start with the sewing. Choosing the makeup shades would be good as well."

When Henna came home that day, she was elated as well as tired. The poor girl made an entire costume in one day! She couldn't wait to see the interviews on tv the next day. Her costume would be sure to stand out!

* * *

**Okay, as you might have guessed, the next chapter will be the interviews. Send me ideas and stuff for recognition! Oh, and I would like to thank the people who finally inspired me for this and the next chapters, but I can't remember their names at this moment since I am at school, but I will mention them!**

**So peace out and review,**

**NessaMei**


	14. Studying the Interviews

**First of all, I would like to thank Dancingchocolatesmudge for helping me on this. Without her this chapter would be really bad. So here comes the chapter with the interviews!**

* * *

**Henna was watching the interviews at her house drinking a cup of hot cocoa. She couldn't wait to see the costume she had made fir Katniss, the tribute from District 12. Henna had a notebook and pencil out to take notes about designs and makeup styles she could use in the future.  
First up came Glimmer, the girl from 1. She wore a showy emerald green dress that matched her eyes with matching dangling earrings and a pendant. Her heels and accessories were dotted with little jewels that glimmered and caught fragments of light. Henna began to write some notes... The girl was obviously 17 and had nice posture, standing straight and tall. Her hair was in twin fishtails and she was especially flirty. "So, Glimmer, you come from District 1. The District that provides us with the wonderful gems you are wearing, I believe?"  
"Yes, Ceasar." Glimmer tossed her hair seductively and showed off the shinning studs. "My District provided these emeralds for this dress."  
As the interview went on, Glimmer always managed a wink or hair toss that made any boy faint. Her interview seemed to stretch on and on, and Henna let out a sigh of relief once the girl finally flounced off of the stage. Almost immediately, she ripped off another page to continue writing.**

Soon came District 2. A vicious looking girl named Clove came on stage. She was rather pretty with her lucious brown hair and nice looking freckles but her bored and cross-eyed expression made her look unattractive. During the interview, Henna learnt that she was very good with knives and because of that reason and because her district is masonry, her dress was gray with the slightest hint of wanted to find out what material the stylist used since the dress gave a very sharp look while also looking soft to the makeup was very subtle but drew out her natural soon as she sat on the plush chair, her nose high in the air, Caesar leaned forward as though he could tell the girl was a winner. "So, Clove-" "So, Caesar." Interrupted Clove, smirking. Caesar looked a little disgruntled before continuing. "You're just 15, and yet you volunteered to participate in this year's Games. Are you confident that you'll make it far?" Clove sneered at the crowd. "I'm VERY confident, Caesar. I'm going to win this year."  
Henna soon found she disliked the girl- she was far too confident and struck Henna as a little crazy.

Next was Cato. He was HOT but had the same lazy expression as Clove. He had bright blue eyes and a large smirk. He wore a suit matching the color of his District partner and his blond hair was spiked with gel to give him a bad-boy look. He certainly looked like someone who would cause a lot of trouble.  
He had no makeup on except for some powder. Thank goodness for that- after all, he WAS a guy.  
"Hello, Cato." Ceaser wanted to get right to the point- he knew that this guy would certainly make it far. "You dressed up as a gladiator during the chariots. Does this mean anything?"  
"Well, all I can tell you is that I am ready to kill whoever is in my way."  
Cato is the most vicious so far. Even so, I wouldn't bet money on the arrogant boy. I didn't really need to write down many design ideas- the only interesting thing about him was his bloodlust. I tore out the page that contained around three words and prepared myself for the next tribute- hopefully they'd have a little more substance than the ones I had seen already.

A lot of interviews went on, but District 11's female tribute really caught  
Henna's attention.  
Rue walked nervously onto stage wearing a pretty sky blue princess dress. Her  
hair was topped with a wreath made of wheat and flowers. She wore no makeup  
except blush and mascara. This girl was the youngest tribute this year at age  
12. Her skin was the color of dark chocolate until she finally took a look at  
the audience and turned maroon. This shy little girl was someone I would want  
to sponser.  
"Hello, Rue." Ceaser immediately softened his expression. "You seem to be the  
youngest these games... What will be your strategy?"  
Rue blushed when everyone's attention came to her. "Well, I am just going to  
try to stay clear of trouble for a while." "And, Rue, what exactly will you be  
doing after that? I know you would want to win..." Rue smiled shyly. "Well,  
Caesar, you will have to watch the Games to find out the rest  
As the interview wore on, Rue grew more and more comfortable and by the end  
she blew the audience a great big kiss before going off stage.

At last, late into the night, the beautiful Katniss Everdeen came on stage wearing the beautiful dress designed by Henna. Henna managed to see her twirl in it before falling asleep...

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it! Please, review!**


	15. Fun on The Phone More Ideas Needed!

**This chapter is sort of a short and funny filler. Again, I don't have any ideas so PLEASE help. Thanks!**

* * *

****"Henna, is it true that YOU were the one that created Katniss' dress last night?"  
Uh oh. Henna knew that Melody was going to demand an outfit just like it.  
While Henna was sewing the dress, she heard Mel talking on the phone with her friend.  
"Omg, did you see that guy frim District 2, Cato? He is SOOO hot! When he wins the Games because of MY sponsering, he will want to marry me on the  
SPOT."  
Henna shook her head. Mel was always exaggerating.  
"Ew, why would he like that girl from 12? In fact, the designer of her complete outfit is making me a similar one THIS. VERY. MOMENT."  
It was so funny watching Melody yapp all day about the impossible.  
"Yes, I am going to donate 100 million to his mentor to use for sponsering. He will know it is from me because I told his mentor that he had to include a label saying 'From your future wife, Melody Green' on it with my number. Don't say that, of COURSE he will make it out alive. Did you see his ABBS?"  
By the time Mel had finished her conversation with her friend, Henna was done with the dress. It was nearly flawless. The only thing that Melody didn't notice was the that the stitches were woven in an uneven pattern due to Henna silently laughing as Melody's phone call wore on.

* * *

**so if you have any good ideas for this story, please review! I really appreciate everything.**

**~NessaMei**


	16. The Boy in The Clouds

**Ok, here is the next chapter. It was built with the inspiration, and then beta reading of Dancingchocolatesmudge! Thanks so much.**

* * *

****Ah, Saturday. The best day of the week hands down. It is the best day for strolling around in the park AWAY from bossy sisters and gossip. Harmony liked to just imagine being a carefree only child and just lay in the grass and watch the clouds go by.  
At least, she did until she met Hayden Peridot.  
Here is what happened...  
Harmony was lost in the clouds as usual, when he said, "Those sirus and nimbus clouds are a beauty, aren't they?"  
Harmony turned around and saw the boy for the first time. Auburn hair, green eyes, a splash of freckles, glasses. Medium height, intellectual look, nice personality, good taste in clothes though his mother probably picked them out for him. Wow, Melody was really rubbing off on her.  
"Excuse me? I don't think I know you..."  
"Oh, my name is Hayden. Hayden Peridot the 1st. I have just noticed that you have excellent taste in clouds."  
All afternoon long, Harmony and Hayden talked about school, clouds, and everything in between. Harmony found out that Hayden came from District 3 recently because his parents were scientists that just got a job here in the Capitol. He was really sweet, if a little dorky, and she found herself becoming his best friend.  
When the sky started dimming, they bid each other goodbye and promised to meet the other back at the park next week.  
When Harmony got home, she almost called Henna to tell her, but them remembered that their friendship was over. Henna had been paying more attention to Melody, and slowly their friendship had diminished. Harmony sighed, desperate for a friend to share her life's secrets with. Then she remembered that she had just met Hayden. Harmony smiled.

* * *

**I just realized that I haven't really been getting many reviews for this story and I really need the feedback to improve my writing so... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. The Beginning of Everything

**Here is some Harmony/Hayden fluff.**

* * *

****"Harmony!" Melody was waiting for her little sister, and was running out of patience.  
"I'm coming!" The two sisters, Henna, and some of Melody's friends were going to watch the beginning of the Hunger Games in the theatre.  
"Wait, can I bring a friend?"  
"Yes, yes, Harmony just hurry up or we are going to be late!"  
Harmony took her phone out of the pocket of her orange jeans and called Hayden Peridot.  
"Hey, Hayden."  
"Hello, Harmony."  
"I know this is last minute, but do you want to meet me at the theatre to watch the Hunger Games?"  
There was a moment of tense silence, and in a scary moment Harmony thought he'd decline.  
"Harmony, do you enjoy watching people die or being tortured?"  
Harmony remembered all those times she had to watch Mel's friends' toungue's being severed and shuddered.  
Of course she didn't.  
"Not really... "  
"Then why do you watch the Hunger Games?"  
Why did she watch it? Harmony went every year with her sister and her always seemed to sit far away from them, wincing and averting her eyes during the violent scenes everybody loved.  
"It is sort of a family tradition that I always go watch with my sister..."  
"Well, if you want you can meet me at the park. I am making anti Hunger Games posters."  
She smiled- of course she would. Harmony then snuck away to be with the brave boy she admired.

…

"I'm so glad you could come and help. Most people I know love the Hunger Games and just can't see what's wrong with it. I'm so glad I found you, Harmony."  
Harmony blushed as she was coloring a poster.  
"There. Now we have enough. Let's put them up now."  
Harmony and Hayden both reached for the tacks at the same time and their hands touched briefly. For a second, Harmony felt pure bliss, before blushing and pulling her hand away.


	18. Thanksgiving

**In honor of Thanksgiving, I won't be updating any of my stories. However, there is a one shot on the Hunger Games about Thanksgiving that I just posted. It is called Remember: The Story of Thanksgiving. Please read it, I think it is very nice and cute! :3**


	19. My Cato

**_Here's more on the Hunger Games, and Harmony/Hayden. Let's call them Haymony._**

* * *

"It was AWESOME! Did you see Cato kill that kid from District 10?" Looks like Melody was home. She was already talking on the phone with one of her friends. "That bratty girl from 12 almost died... I wish she did. Everyone is talking about her more than ME! Ok, see ya. Bye."  
"So, how was the bloodbath?" Harmony was the slightest bit curious.  
"Oh, about 8 people died. It was so awesomely gruesome! Katniss only managed a small backpack with random stuff in it... And it looks like "Lover Boy" teamed up with the Careers against her!"

"Any news from the girl from 11?"

"No, and why do you care? The little twelve year old is going to die anyway. Now excuse me, I need to go talk to Cato's mentor. I need to sponser my future husband!" Melody walked away.

…

Harmony decided to call up Hayden. They talked for a bit, and then Harmony asked him who he was rooting for in the Hunger Games. "I know you don't really like the Games, but if you had to choose one tribute to root for, who would it be?"

"Sigh. I don't really know. The girl from 12 is ok, I like how she volunteered for her sister. I also like the boy from 11. He seems tough enough to survive. How about you?"

"I like 12 too. I also like the little girl from 11... Melody REALLY likes Cato. She calls him her "future husband"."

The friends shared a little laugh.

"I would be lucky if I was your Cato." Hayden's words came out of the blue. After a moment of silence, Hayden spoke once more. "But you are so pretty and nice, you probably already have a boyfriend..."

With a shocked tone, Harmony said "Actually, I don't."

* * *

**Please tell me whether Harmony should accept, and Mel's reaction to it! Also, I need ideas on how Henna should come back into the plot again!**


	20. Prince Charming

**This chapter is where we find out Harmony's reaction to Hayden's question!**

* * *

Harmony didn't know what to say. She has always secretly liked Hayden, but she never imagined him asking her out!  
"Umm, sure. I'll go out with you.". Harmony was so romantic, right?  
"Great! So, do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"  
"Sure. I'm free."  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6. Bye."  
Harmony was so excited! Her first date! She just remembered, she had plans with Mel and her friends for dinner that night!  
"Melody?"  
"Yeah, sis?"  
"Is it okay if I go out for dinner with my boyfriend tonight?"

Melody froze for a second. "Since when did you have a boyfriend?"

"Since five minutes ago."

"Who is it?"

"A guy I met at the park names Hayden."

Melody raised her eyebrows. "Hayden Peridot?"

"Yes, how do you know him?"

"Sigh. That loser is the biggest nerd in my history class! When he's not getting As in that class, he's doodling hearts all over his notebook! Now I can see why!"

Harmony blushed.

"Fine. Go eat with your little boyfriend. He's your type. Just don't let me be seen with you guys."

Harmony went back up to her room to get ready for her date. She almost called Henna to come and help, but she remembered that they were no longer friends. She then chose out a light pink silky blouse to match with her black pants. She applied mascara, pink eyeshadow, some lipgloss, blush, and she painted her nails. Then she put her hair in a bun and waited for her Prince Charming to come pick her up.

…

Hayden was worried. This was his first date, and Harmony was the first girl he ever loved. All the girls here in the Capitol were just so shallow talking about fashion and flirting all the time! Harmony understood how evil the Hinger Games was.

Hayden brushed his sandy hair for the first time in weeks, put on a clean shirt, wore his best jeans, and went to pick Harmony up. When he did, he was slightly ashamed. Harmony was dressed so beautifully and she was so graceful. His heart ached just thinking about her.

"Let's get going." Hayden said. The new couple held hands and strolled all the way to the diner.


	21. The Other Way Around

**Sorry I haven't been updating. School is killing me! This chapter is in Harmony's POV even though its 3rd person. This is based on her thoughts and observations.**

* * *

"So."  
"So."  
Harmony and Hayden's first date was getting boring. They never really liked anyone before and they were inexperienced.  
"Hey, who is THAT over there?"  
Harmony turned around and met Hayden's gaze. He was staring at a girl. Not just any girl, the girl she was originally going to eat dinner with today. He was staring at Melody Green: Glamour Extrordinaire.

"Oh, that's just my twin sister."  
"But you look nothing alike." Hayden said as he continued to stare at her.  
"She dyed her hair, got colored contacts, etc. that's why we don't look alike."  
"Can you introduce me?"  
Harmony felt slightly annoyed that her boyfriend was paying more attention to her sister than her on her first date.  
"What do you want, Dork?" Melody saw Hayden heading towards her.  
"Oh, I'm your sister's boyfriend." He said with hesitation.  
"Well, congrats. Now SCRAM."  
No matter how mean Melody was to Hayden, he continued talking to her.  
"Well I was wondering if..."  
"Shut up! Can't you leave me alone? I know I'm beautiful but I'm taken!"  
Hayden looked confused. "Who are you dating?"  
"Well, I'm not dating him yet but I will soon. He is Cato, the District 2 male tribute in the Hunger Games!"  
Hayden frowned. "You watch the Hunger Games?"  
Mel rolled her eyes. "DUH. Who doesn't watch the Hunger Games?"  
Harmony watched Hayden in disbelief as he continued to flirt with her sister.

"Well, our dessert arrived, Hayden. Lets eat it."

Hayden finally followed Harmony back to their table.

This time, instead of trying to make conversation, they stayed silent.


	22. Forgiveness is Another Person's Jelly

**Sorry for not posting in a long time! I don't think chapters are gonna come any sooner, though. :(**

* * *

****Harmony locked herself in her room. She loathed Hayden. She loathed her sister. She loathed her ex best friend, Henna. She loathed the world.

"Can I come in?"

Hayden's deep, penetrating voice forced more tears down her cheek.

"Melody told ur what you think."

"Oh, Mel, ur new girlfriend?" Harmony replied almost teasing. "It's ok. Melody always gets the guys. I just get heartbroken."

"Harmony, it's not like that. The way I was eyeing your sister? It was because I know her from school and I just wanted to make sure it was her. I acted all nervous around her because I wanted her to accept Haymony. No matter what you think, I will always love Harminy, not Melody, Green. So can you accept my apology and be the best girl friend ever again?"

"Hayden, I believe you had no bad intentions, so I accept your apology.".

Hayden sighed with relief. "Thanks, baby. Ill pick you up for school tomorrow morning."

* * *

Henna's POV

I wish I was Harmony. I know what ur thinking, why am I wishing to be Harmony instead of Mel? Because Harmony is dating the cutest boy in Panem High. When they fought, I admit I was the slightest bit glad because it meant that Hayden was available but today I saw them holding hands and making out in the hallway. I still live and respect my ex best friend, but I wish I could be standing in her place with riches, a popular sister, and an awesome boyfriend. All I am is the daughter of a stylist for District 12 and the Girl on Fire.

* * *

**Do you like it? Maybe did I get more reviews I will make more drequent, longer chapters.**

**Until then, this is NessaMei, signing off.**


	23. End It Fast, Celebrate It While it Lasts

**This is a bit more about the Games... Soon they will end and a new event will come! )**

* * *

**Harmony's POV**

Only five more to go. Cato, Clove, Thresh, Peeta, and Katniss were still alive. I was astonished, but my twiny was disappointed: I think I mentioned her passionate love for Cato. Hayden is against the Games as ever, but when also seems to be appreciating District 12s comeback. The star-crossed lovers are all the Capitol can seem to be talking about! I was kind of sad when Rue died, but I'm happy to see Katniss doing so well... What am I saying? I'm getting as shallow as Melody, thinking the tributes as just pieces in a game! Henna is getting more popular in schoher because her mom is a stylist. Now the fashion trend is wearing glossy black clothing with read and orange streaks representing fire. Melody is freaking out now, Clove and Thresh are dead, so we are down to the final three. She sent Cato some impenetrable armor or something because the news revealed that the Gamemakers were going to send in some mutts... I truly hope Katniss aNd Peeta win!


	24. Evacuation

It is official. The world has gone mad. After Katniss and Peeta pulled the stunt with the berries and the whole thing was over, Panem was thrown into a state of chaos. Melody is totally weeping over Cato's death, some are celebrating the power of true love, and some are questioning the Capitol's own power. Our father is going to go into serious battle in District 11 so to be safe, he is sending us to a secret area near where District 13 used to be.

"Goodbye, my sweet Harmony and never let the Capitol run your life. Remember, fight for what's right." Were Hayden's last words to me. I was weeping over my loss of him while Melody was weeping over her loss of extended riches on our journey.

At least Henna was able to come with us. She is great at cheering me up. I hope us Capitol Gurls can survive in the Wilderness with out our usually comfort, luxury, and pampering. I wonder what we would be without our backbone, the Capitol, supporting us. Oh well, Fate will have its way...

* * *

**Sort of a filler chapter... I have a loss for ides :/**

**Can I have a bit of help and maybe some good reviews would help as well :P**

**-Ness the Clueless**


End file.
